O caminho para recomeçar
by bruny
Summary: Depois de se alto exilar do convívio da família por três longos anos, Sesshoumaru resolve voltar para casa. Mas, ele não pretende voltar sozinho... Ele sabe que juntos, serão capazes de superar desavenças antigas e reaprender o verdadeiro significado da confiança. Só assim encontrarão o verdadeiro caminho para então... recomeçar.


** O caminho para recomeçar**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Quando sua vida estiver em meio a tempestade, lembre-se de que não é o fim... depois da tempestade vem o sol. E com ele, um novo dia florescerá oferecendo uma segunda chance para enfim... recomeçar. _

* * *

O dia havia sido longo de mais para o próprio gosto. Estivera distante o tempo todo enquanto trabalhava. E permaneceu assim, conforme as horas iam passando. Se os amigos perceberam, não tinham comentado nada. O que, por si só, já era um alívio tremendo. Não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém, principalmente se fosse ter que explicar o motivo do humor terrível a qualquer um deles...

Após deixar a chave sob a mesinha ornamentada na entrada do apartamento, ela caminhou até a cozinha e tomou um copo d'água enquanto ouvia os recados da caixa postal.

Nada novo, além de alguns convites de clientes administrativos que insistiam em achar que _ela_ estava disponível para entretê-los... como se fosse uma mulher qualquer, ou seja lá o que eles deveriam pensar que ela fosse.

Nenhum deles, queria conhecê-la pela pessoa ou profissional que era. Tudo o que eles viam, eram as formas atraentes de seu corpo e o rosto de traços marcantes que compunham seu exterior.

Homens...

Tudo que ela queria na vida, naquele instante, era um banho quente e sua cama macia.

Estava exausta psicologicamente e tinha a sensação de que assim que colocasse a cabeça sob o travesseiro, hibernaria.

Por isso, logo depois do banho, se viu disparando, indignada, até a porta de seu apartamento para atender o ser enviado dos infernos que tocara a campainha e arruinara completamente os seus planos.

_ Posso saber, por qual motivo, você tem me ignorado nos últimos dias? – assim que abriu a porta, uma vós grave e malditamente atraente a saudou antes mesmo que seus olhos fossem capazes de identificar o homem parado à sua porta.

_ Até onde eu sei, não te devo explicação nenhuma. E só para constar, eu faço o que _eu_ quiser eignoro _quem_ eu quiser, em qualquer momento da minha vida. – ela respondeu em tom baixo e contido o suficiente para que ele notasse o seu estado de humor.

_ Você é uma graça até mesmo mal-humorada, já te falaram isso? – ela revirou os olhos diante do deboche diário dele e abriu passagem para ele entrar no apartamento.

Não ia discutir com ele na porta de casa, usando _apenas_ um roupão de banho, enquanto os cabelos pingavam pelo chão e uma poça de água começava a se empoçar ao redor dos seus pés.

_ Não tem nada de importante para fazer da vida ao invés de vir até a minha casa me aporrinhar as ideias? – ela fechou a porta e o seguiu corredor à dentro observando a forma casualmente despreocupada com a qual ele percorria a sua sala e sentava em sua poltrona, apenas para irrita-la, e como um verdadeiro lorde, se dignava à estuda-la, com aqueles olhos frios e contidos, seu rosto lindo adotando aquela expressão desinteressada e arrogante. Digno de alguém da realeza.

_ Você não me respondeu os e-mails, não atendeu minhas ligações e se recusou a me receber no seu escritório. Se eu fosse outra pessoa, ia pensar que você está correndo de mim como o diabo foge da cruz. Tudo porque eu lhe fiz um convite.

Ela sabia que seu rosto estava pegando fogo, mas _não_ por estar apenas de roupão no meio da sala.

Não. Não, aquilo era secundário. Ela estava era _furiosa_ com _ele_.

Convite...

Há, ele não tinha ideia de como aquele _convite_ à havia irritado...

_ Você é muito pretensioso se acha que vou concordar com _aquilo! _– sibilou.

_ Não lhe pedi nada de mais...

_ Você me pediu para ir até outro continente, na casa de sua família e _mentir _para eles a respeito de nós dois, como se inventar um relacionamento de dois anos, _dois anos, _fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo!

Ela encarou o homem com raiva e seguiu até o quarto tentando controlar o temperamento.

Assim que saiu da sala, ouviu um farfalhar de tecido soar e paços se aproximando do quarto enquanto ela entrava no closet e fechava a porta.

_ Você não está sendo razoável e sabe disso. Estou apenas lhe pedindo um favor... não estou lhe pedindo em casamento! Apenas... ajude um amigo...

Ela o ouviu murmurar e definitivamente, se odiou, por sequer pensar em considerar.

Ela sabia "o _quê"_ o tinha levado a pedir aquilo mas, mesmo assim, mentir... não, não era mentirosa!

Detestava mentiras, tanto que jamais se permitira relacionar-se cegamente como via outras mulheres fazerem, logo se decepcionando no processo. Ela era melhor do que aquilo!

Após vestir um pijama comportado e enrolar os cabelos em uma toalha, ela abriu a porta e o viu sentado despreocupadamente em sua cama. A naturalidade com a qual ele fazia aquilo às vezes, mas _só_ _às_ _vezes,_ a deixava desconcertada.

_ Não importa o seu passado, nem as pessoas que o magoaram... – ela disse – sabe que eu entendo seus motivos... mas, _mentir_ para sua família não vai consertar as coisas, muito pelo contrários, só irá abrir novas feridas. E sendo bem franca com você, não quero fazer parte disso... dessa armação. Sou sua amiga, sabe que o amo e sempre vou estar do seu lado, mas não me peça para fazer isso, por favor.

Mágoa atravessou os olhos dourados tão depressa e sumiu que ela até mesmo se perguntou se havia mesmo visto aquilo.

_ Sabe que não tenho mais ninguém a quem pedir isso. – ele disparou e a encarou tão profundamente que ela se encolheu com o peso daquele olhar – Não posso voltar para lá sozinho. Não depois de tanto tempo. Preciso de você lá comigo e não confio em mais ninguém para fazer isso por mim.

Ele era um bastardo...

Não apenas um bastardo, ele era um demônio de marca maior, isso sim...

Ela tomou consciência, assim que soltou um suspiro derrotado e o viu sorrindo preguiçosamente em sua direção.

Não era um sorriso genuíno, era um sorriso lupino, de triunfo. E o brilho travesso que emanou dos olhos dele, foi apenas um indicativo de que estava prestes a bagunçar sua vida literalmente, por se deixar levar por um sádico manipulador...

Assim, de graça. Sem mais, nem menos.

Ah, mas não mesmo...

_ Vai ficar me devendo uma, seu bastardo arrogante... pode ter certeza de que o custo disso vai ser caro, muito caro. – ela sorriu de volta pensando em qual maneira mais satisfatório iria usar, primeiro, para colocá-lo para fora de sua casa, e depois para fazê-lo se arrepender de abusar da sua boa vontade...

Ele pareceu ler suas intenções pois o sorriso dele aumentou, como se dissesse: _tente, queridinha. Faça o seu pior!_

Ah... como ela amava aquele brutamontes idiota...

Mas ao contrário de morder a iscas que ele balançava em sua frente, ela simplesmente deu as costas e entrou no banheiro, dizendo antes de fechar a porta:

_ Não bata a porta quando sair, ou vou desmascarar você na frente da sua família. Não pense que sou tão manipulável ao ponto de não cumprir essa ameaça. Você sabe perfeitamente bem quem eu sou.

Sem dar qualquer chance de resposta, ela ligou o secador de cabelo, enquanto o barulho que ele fazia abafava o som de qualquer réplica mal humorada com a qual aquele bastardo a responderia pelo simples fato de tê-lo ameaçado.

Apenas quando a porta do apartamento se fechou, ela tomou consciência da grande merda que estava prestes a fazer com sua vida.

Através do espelho, ela se viu suspirar. Que os Deuses a ajudassem, ela realmente iria precisar...

* * *

Ela queria gritar.

Queria colocar para fora o tamanho de sua frustração diante do mundo que sempre arrumava uma forma de brincar com sua vida e simplesmente sabotá-la.

Ela vinha pensando em coisas terríveis ao longo das últimas semanas. Terríveis ao ponto de fazer com que seus pais se revirassem dentro das sepulturas.

E o pior. O motivo de tudo aquilo. A pessoa que armara toda aquela farsa, estava ali... sentado no salão de embarque, despreocupadamente, como sempre, como se o mundo a sua volta fosse insignificante de mais para que ele notasse ou reconhecesse sua existência.

Sesshoumaru.

Esse era o nome daquele desgraçado arrogante.

E _tudo_ pelo qual ela tinha passado durante aquelas malditas semanas, eram total e exclusivamente por culpa dele.

Pelo que ela estava prestes a fazer, apenas para ajudá-lo...

Como se tivesse o dom de ler pensamentos, ele olhou na direção em que ela estava se aproximando, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquisidoramente, estudando a forma como ela havia se vestido.

Ela simplesmente mostrou a língua fazendo uma careta para ele como se dissesse: _ o quê... cuide de sua vida! _– e se sentou no banco vago ao seu lado. Ele pigarreou e a ignorou como vinha fazendo com todas as pessoas a sua volta, muito antes dela sentar ali.

Não contendo a irritação, ela olhou para si própria enquanto analisava sua aparência; a calça preta de marca, que valorizava suas curvas e a blusa de lã cinza, lindamente trabalhada. Embora fossem neutras, tinha que admitir que aquele conjunto, somando as botas de salto importadas que custavam uma fortuna – e ela pagara como se não fosse uma quantia nada exorbitante – a deixavam com um ar muito mais sofisticado do que estava acostumada a usar.

Ela estava atraente. E ele... simplesmente a olhara, para então, a ignorar.

O bastardo nem mesmo disse uma palavra. Se estava de acordo com aquele figurino ou não, se estava chamativa de mais para a ocasião... Ele apenas a ignorava... Isso era inaceitável! – se bem que ela o fuzilou com o olhar antes mesmo dele abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa quando chegou...

_ Você está fazendo careta. Vai assustar as pessoas se continuar assim. – ele murmurou.

Ela olhou para ele indignada.

_ O quê? - ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas para dar ênfase a pergunta.

_ Você me arrastou para isto. – ela trincou os dentes e sibilou – Então, suporte. O meu. Humor!

_ Pensei que tivesse superado isso Kagome. – ela serrou os punhos na lateral do corpo com a forma provocativa com a qual ele pronunciara seu nome.

_ Fique tranquila, vai dar tudo certo. – ele olhou para o relógio de pulso e depois a encarou debochado – Você sabe tudo sobre a minha família. Não tem como errar. Ou será que tem...?

Ela acotovelou a lateral do corpo dele, e olhou para o outro lado emburrada.

Sim, ela sabia o bastante. Ele tinha feito a vida dela um verdadeiro inferno durante as últimas semanas. Somente para que aprendesse tudo sobre a família dele.

Afinal de contas, é o que se espera de alguém com quem se divide a vida pelo período de dois anos... Se fosse pretenciosa, poderia até se arriscar a escrever uma biografia sobre ele... Como era a casa de campo em que a família dele morava, sobre os irmãos e o povo do vilarejo a alguns quilômetros da propriedade, sobre o motivo que o fizera abandonar suas raízes e se mudar definitivamente para o outro lado do oceano... Mas isso não importava. Ele só a estava provocando e ela sabia muito bem disso.

_ Me lembre o motivo para eu não colocar tudo a perder e fazê-lo passar vergonha?

Sesshoumaru viu aqueles olhos azuis o estudarem com desconfiança no momento em que ele estalou a língua com desgosto. Mas, ao contrário de responder, ele apenas descartou a pergunta num simples gesto despreocupado de mão, optando por provocá-la com sua nova condição de cumplicidade mútua. Isso era, sem dúvida, muito mais interessante no ponto de vista dele.

_ Não comece com isso de novo. Daqui a pouco vou começar a achar que está se acovardando, quando sabemos que não há motivo nenhum para você fazê-lo. – ele sorriu satisfeito ao vê-la com o olhar inflamado e olhou novamente o relógio de pulso.

Ela sentiu uma réplica ficar presa em sua garganta. Mas não deixaria a provocação desviar seus próprios pensamentos. Ela sabia que aquilo que estavam fazendo era loucura, e não conseguia ver uma forma de evitar que alguém se machucasse no decorrer daquele caminho, no entanto, quando o voo deles foi anunciado e ele se encaminhou para o portão de embarque, se amaldiçoou mais uma vez, por não conseguir negar nada daquilo à ele.

Isso a fez pensar que talvez a sádica daquela história, fosse ela mesma, por ser amiga de pessoas tão perturbadas e de caráter duvidoso.

E lá na frente, caminhando com toda imponência masculina, tirando suspiros de algumas mulheres que o observavam discretamente, estava a prova viva daquela constatação.

Aquela semana ia ser...

Ah!, ela nem mesmo sabia que descrição combinaria melhor para completar aquela frase... Se _trágica_ ou _catastrófica_ ou_ torturante..._

Tudo o que sabia, era que jamais a descreveria como _entediante_...

Ah! Sim. Isso, com toda a certeza, não seria... e que os deuses à ajudassem então.

Um sorriso malicioso enfeitou seus lábios, enquanto seguia na direção daquele ser desprezível, que além de bagunçar sua vida sem qualquer esforço, acabava sorrateiramente transpassando cada uma de suas barreiras.

* * *

A família de Sesshoumaru era claramente o oposto dele.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru era classificado como o humor negro da família, o restante dela era mais amável do que ela sequer poderia ter imaginado.

Depois de conhecer Rin, a irmã mais nova, (e o eventual verdadeiro motivo _dele_ tê-la arrastado até aquele continente), Kagome se perguntou se eles realmente poderiam de fato, serem irmãos.

Rin era meiga e alegre, enquanto Sesshoumaru parecia cada vez mais tentado a rasgar o mundo com sua ira. Isso, porque nem chegara a mencionar o fato, que ele _grunhira,_ literalmente, para dois homens que olharam na direção dela antes que eles saíssem do aeroporto, para se encontrarem com a irmãzinha dele no estacionamento.

Era um eufemismo chama-la de irmãzinha, pois Rin, tinha vinte e um anos e era a verdadeira personificação da beleza encarnada em pessoa. Ela era classificada como irmãzinha, apenas por causa da forma com a qual Sesshoumaru a tratava.

Sem um pingo de exagero na descrição dos fatos; ele parecia "hiper-à-vontade" em paparicar a irmã, como se ela não passasse de uma garotinha de sete anos de idade. E Kagome tinha de admitir, ficara chocada ao vê-lo assumir aquele papel com tanta dedicação e naturalidade.

No entanto, assim que eles chegaram na propriedade, Sesshoumaru parecia... em termos... ter voltado a seu estado de ânimo habitual. Ranzinza, desdenhoso e desconfiado. Como se o universo estivesse sempre conspirando algo contra os planos dele... Porém, completamente alheios ao temperamento do filho, o senhor e a senhora Taysho, os receberam com uma calorosa recepção. Com direito a abraços carinhosos distribuídos pela senhora Taysho e um aperto de mão para ela e tapinhas amistosos no ombro de Sesshoumaru, dados pelo pai dele.

A casa deles era linda e espaçosa. Um ambiente tão familiar, que ela podia até visualizar Sesshoumaru e os irmãos correndo pela casa quando ainda eram crianças. Por vários momentos essa visão a tomou tão naturalmente que ela se perguntou, o que os pais dele diriam, se soubessem que o filho mais velho, estava incrivelmente disposto a mentir tão descaradamente para eles a respeito da real relação que existia entre os dois.

Foi muito interessante ver o quanto Sesshoumaru respeitava os pais, e o quanto ele parecia maduro na presença dos dois sem levantar qualquer suspeita do motivo pelo qual ele à arrastara até ali. Pelo que ele havia contado, os pais nunca ficaram sabendo do "_motivo"_ real de Sesshoumaru ter se exilado do outro lado do oceano por três anos e nunca ter retornado para uma simples e casual visita.

Parecia que somente agora, que a caçula da família ia subir ao altar, ele tinha achado razão suficiente para se dignar a voltar para casa, onde sempre deveria _sentir_ ser o seu verdadeiro lar.

Depois de conhecer a casa, Sesshoumaru resolveu fazer um tour pela propriedade, com ela a tira colo, mostrando o lago em que costumava nadar quando ainda era criança e os jardins que a mãe exibia orgulhosamente para os convidados.

Ela percebeu que ele estava claramente buscando uma forma sair da balbúrdia que acontecia dentro da residência, devido aos convidados que vieram para o casamento da irmã. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa sociavelmente compatível para aquele tipo de ocasião.

O casamento, que seria um evento grande e muito esperado pela família, só iria acontecer dali á dois dias.

Mas ainda assim, a família e amigos festejavam o máximo que conseguiam, enquanto alguns detalhes da cerimônia estavam sendo resolvidos e o restante das coisas, sendo minuciosamente organizadas. Tudo sairia perfeito. E a noiva parecia radiante com o carinho de todos ali presentes. Todos dispostos e felizes em ajudá-la.

Kagome sentiu um calor aconchegante se espalhar no peito, surpresa até, com o quanto se sentia a vontade no meio daquelas pessoas. Aquilo era tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada...

_ Gostei da sua família. – disse quando ele olhou de esguelha na direção dela enquanto caminhavam por um jardim de árvores de cerejeiras.

_ Nenhum comentário sarcástico vindo de você hoje? Devo me preocupar com isso? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, debochado.

Ela, por sua vez, estalou a língua com descaso e respondeu:

_ Não seja um estraga prazeres. Estou sendo sincera com você.

Ele parou no meio do caminho de pedras e virou completamente para ela enquanto a analisava.

_ Veremos se vai continuar a pensar assim depois de conhecer todo mundo...

_ Todos que conheci até agora foram muito gentis comigo. Por que eu mudaria de ideia depois de mais algum tempo? – ela o interrompeu.

Por mais que soubesse o motivo dele ter se afastado da família, não conseguia entender, como ele e o irmão, tinham se desentendido tão profundamente, simplesmente causa de uma garota.

E por quê, _isso,_ havia importado tanto a ponto de impor tamanha distância de um irmão para o outro com tamanha brutalidade?

_ Não vamos discutir sobre isso aqui. – ele seguiu caminhando um pouco mais lento a fim de manter um diálogo amigável – Como disse a você no apartamento, o que aconteceu no passado, fica no passado, embora eu ache muito pouco provável que meu irmão concorde comigo nesse ponto. Apenas... ignore-o se ele for grosseiro.

Ao que parecia, a antiga namorada de Sesshoumaru havia dado muito mais atenção ao irmão dele do que deveria, e quando tudo desmoronou e ele descobriu a traição, os dois irmãos acabaram rompendo de maneira tão feia, que acabou com Sesshoumaru aceitando um cargo em uma empresa de tecnologia, do outro lado do oceano, indo para o mais longe possível no intuito de nunca mais retornar.

_ Eu sei que esta chateado. Mas, talvez esteja na hora de vocês acertarem as coisas... veja, tudo o que você perdeu no decorrer destes três anos Sesshoumaru. Valeu a pena estar sozinho por causa de uma rusga envolvendo uma garota qualquer? – ela murmurou enquanto olhava uma linda árvore de cerejeira no centro do jardim.

_ Eu não sei você, mas eu daria tudo para ter uma família assim como a sua. Nunca tive irmãos. Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era muito jovem. Minha avó, que Deus à tenha, já não está mais comigo a quatro anos. E tudo o que me resta quando chego em casa, é um apartamento vazio e alguns porta-retratos como lembrança... – ela se aproximou do tronco da árvore e tocou a madeira rija sob a ponta de seus dedos absorvendo a sensação em sua pele – ...houve um tempo em que pensei que não suportaria a solidão. Mas encontrei uma nova família nos amigos que fiz durante esses anos. Graças a eles, eu sei, que por mais que meu apartamento esteja vazio no final do dia, sempre terei amigos leais com quem eu possa contar em momentos de necessidade.

_ Nunca pensou em se casar? Construir sua própria família? Nunca vi você namorando ninguém desde que nos conhecemos...

Kagome olhou para ele enquanto negava com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

_ Uma vez pensei que havia encontrado o homem certo para isso. Mas, eu estava enganada... ele... nunca olhou para mim dessa forma. Então... casamento não é uma opção para mim. Não até encontrar a pessoa certa. Talvez... isso nunca aconteça... enfim... Por que você está me olhando assim?

_ Assim como? – ele perguntou bruscamente.

_ Como se eu tivesse roubado o morango da cobertura do seu bolo favorito...

_ Eu não gosto de bolo. – ele olhou para o caminho do jardim que levava diretamente para a entrada lateral da casa, como se a paisagem, só agora, tivesse captado sua total atenção...

_ Tudo bem então... só... tente consertar as coisas entre você e seu irmão. – ela parou ao lado dele enquanto observava Rin se aproximar correndo usando um lindo vestido de lã rosa bebê, meia calça preta e botas de cano curto de salto quadrado. Os cabelos claros balançando conforme ela corria enquanto acenava chamando a atenção dos dois.

_ Eu p-procurei v-vocês por toda p-parte! – ela disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego – O Mano chegou e mamãe quer que Kagome prove o vestido para fazerem os ajustes necessários. Enquanto isso, você poderia tentar convencer InuYasha a usar o terno que eu escolhi... Por favor Sesshoumaru! – ela segurou as mãos do irmão piscando os cílios suplicante, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava dela, para Kagome, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

_ Eu... Vou tentar. – ele murmurou a contra gosto enquanto Kagome ofertava um sorrisinho encorajador em sua direção.

_ Ótimo! – cantarolou a irmã enquanto agarrava Kagome pela mão e a puxava na direção da casa – Ele está no escritório de papai junto com Kohaku e os outros rapazes. Estão discutindo sobre a despedida de solteiro e tals... – ela parou e olhou para o irmão com um olhar determinado – ... se alguém sugerir strippers ou algo do tipo, rejeite efusivamente a ideia. Não divido o que é meu com ninguém, e vou castrar qualquer um que tente passar por cima de mim nessa questão, entendido?

_UHum... entendido... – ele suspirou ao ver a irmã sorrir voltando a puxar Kagome em direção à casa novamente.

Ela parecia saltitar sob o cascalho branco que ladeava todo o caminho que percorria o jardim até a residência da família. Era estranho ver sua irmãzinha agindo possessivamente a respeito de outro homem, que não fosse o pai ou os irmãos, apenas com uma alusão de outra mulher atravessar o seu caminho e arrebatar o que lhe pertencia...

Ele sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça percebendo que a poucos minutos atrás, ele mesmo, estivera agindo daquela forma sem nem mesmo se dar conta de que o estava fazendo...

_ É ... pelo visto isso é um comportamento típico da nossa família... – ele murmurou enquanto pensava, olhando para a árvore de cerejeira em que _a_ vira tocar, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Para ele, vê-la parada ali...

Àquela, era a visão mais linda que ele já vira dela até aquele momento, desde que ela entrara em sua vida.

Jamais se esqueceria daquele momento... Então, com esse pensamento em mente ele rumou na direção da casa para enfrentar o momento que ele tão abertamente estava tentado a protelar...

Mesmo sem ser religioso, ele se arriscou a pensar...

_Que os Deuses me ajudem..._

_Vou precisar..._

* * *

**Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem. História sem fins lucrativos. **

* * *

**oi pessoas!**

**Sei que ando sumida já a algum tempo, e espero que me perdoem por isso...**

**Tentei de todas as maneiras achar uma razão para continuar minha outra fic, mas não deu. **

**Ela foi criada em um momento muito difícil da minha vida, e sempre que eu tento, a ferida se abre e a história empaca. Por isso, resolvi começar um outro projeto. **

**E aqui está essa lindeza que vos apresento. Espero que vcs curtam e se divirtam com esses personagens divos que eu amo de todo o coração. **


End file.
